I'll Get Mine Before You Get Yours!
by DoubleKamui
Summary: A year after the 4th Great Ninja War, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru realize they need to get a move on regarding their love lives. What better way than with a little friendly competition between friends? Whoever gets their girl first, wins! Game on! What could possibly go wrong? Will they be too late? Who wins and who gets heart-broken! NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema!
1. Chapter 1: The Game Begins!

**I'll Get Mine Before You Get Yours!**

"Man, not a single damn bite! This sucks!"

"Shut up, you idiot! You'll scare the fish off!"

"There's no fish to scare away, numbnuts! I haven't gotten so much as a single bite since we got here, and I know you haven't either because I'm 10 times the fisherman you are!"

"You aren't 10 times better than me at anything, dipshit! Stop moving so much, you're rocking the boat!"

"I'll rock your boat, douchebag! Why the hell did you bring us here anyway, we might as well be fishing in a toilet! There's no fish in here!"

"I SAID STOP ROCKING THE BOAT, JACKASS! WE'RE GONNA TIP OVER!"

"GOD FORBID LITTLE SASUKE GETS HIS HAIR WET! YOU LOOK LIKE A DIRTY HIPPIE ANYWAY, A BATH WOULD DO YOU GOOD!"

"YOU'RE THE LAST ONE TO TALK ABOUT HYGIENE! I WOULDN'T USE YOUR HAIR TO CLEAN MY FLOORS!"

"I'D USE YOURS AS TOILET PAPER! SHUT UP ANYWAY, YOU'RE SCARING THE FISH!"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID EARLIER, DON'T SAY IT BACK TO ME, DICKHEAD!"

"I'LL SAY WHATEVER I WANT! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT, PUSSY?"

Shikamaru sighed audibly and rubbed his temples, eyes clamped shut. "If I had known fishing with you guys would be so troublesome, I would've just stayed home and slept in. Can you blockheads take it down a notch? We don't get many days off and I don't want to spend it listening to you two bitch like a married couple."

Naruto huffed and dropped back in a seating position in the boat with Sasuke following suit, both ninja grabbing their fishing poles and recasting in silence. Naruto and Sasuke continued exchanging death glares in silence amidst mutterings of, "you suck!" and "no, YOU suck!" under their breaths, but not loud to disturb any supposed fish in the area.

"Much better, ladies," Shikamaru quipped with a slight grin, "with any luck, we might get one bite between the three of us."

"Yeah, yeah. Next time, we're going to the movies." Naruto said through a yawn, stretching both arms upward as he leaned back over the boat, legs dangling over the side.

Despite being out there for a few hours with nothing to show for it, it was a least a nice day out. The sun was starting to set now and the temperature was dropping slightly. A slight, cool breeze swept through the lake the three young shinobi were fishing on and brushed through the trees surrounding it, nearly lulling the blonde Hokage-in-training to sleep.

"I can live with that. _Zombie Shinobi from Space 4_ is coming out next week, looks pretty okay," Shikamaru replied through a yawn of his own, copying Naruto's pose but with his hands behind his head as a make-shift pillow. Might as well start cloud watching since fishing is deader than Kaguya today.

"Why don't you take Temari?" Naruto retorted through a playful smile, "I bet she likes zombie movies." Naruto turned his head and held up a pinky.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed audibly, "Gimme a break already, can't a guy relax on the lake in peace?"

Sasuke glanced at Shikamaru without turning his head, "What's the deal with you guys anyway? She's constantly hanging around the Leaf these days. I was starting to think she had moved here or something."

Shikamaru's answer was a simple shrug, his gaze fixed on a particular cloud that looked like a bulldozer pushing the others in front of it.

"I'll tell you what the deal is," Naruto sat up and adjusted his headband, "Shikamaru's too scared to make any real moves on her. Temari and him flirt constantly in our Kage meetings, and she tags along to every single one, but he never asks her out or anything. Coldest feet I've ever seen!"

Sasuke chuckled slightly, pulling his line in and casting it back out yet agian, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, he's a total dweeb," Naruto layed back down after checking his line, a fruitless endeavor if there ever was one, "Even Kakashi-sensei notices."

"That's... pathetic," Sasuke said through a raised eyebrow, one hand gripping the fishing pole and the other holding up his head, a contagious yawn escaping his lips too. Damn, maybe really did pick a terrible spot.

"Pretty much," Naruto replied, watching the sun creep ever so slowly behind the treeline, "But whatever, his loss. Maybe I'll ask her out!"

"HEY, WAIT, WHAT THE HELL?!", Shikamaru jerked upright at speeds one wouldn't think believable for the typically lazy Nara, sending both Naruto and Sasuke into a fit of hysterics.

"Tch. You guys really are a pain in the ass, you know that?" Shikamaru straightened up his jacket, retreating back to his position on the small boat and to watching the clouds drift by, "It's not like either of you jerks has any room to talk anyway, so you might as well just shut up."

"And just what the hell does that mean?!" Naruto shot back with slight indignation.

Shikamaru slyly smiled, still looking at the sky above. "You know exactly what I mean. You talk a big game about me, but I never held Temari's hand in front of the entire free world and thanked her for, what was it, 'being at my side' right?"

Naruto blushed slightly and turned his head slightly from his friends, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"He's got a point, Naruto" Sasuke added through a few chuckles.

"Pot, meet kettle," Shikamru breathed. "Sakura has endured murder attempts from your broody ass, you've got the least room of the three of us to talk there, Mr. Smooth Operator."

"YEAH... POT!", Naruto threw up a middle finger from his laying position and held it in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke huffed in annoyance as he pushed Naruto's hand back and put his attention back on the monumental task of catching dinner. "It's... complicated."

"Well I can tell you what ISN'T complicated, and that's the fact that we'd have better luck fishing in a desert. I vote we head back to town and get some real food," the Nanadaime Hokage responded through a rumbling stomach.

"Make it two," Shikamaru lazily raised a hand in concurrence.

"Fine", Sasuke shrugged, "Just anything but Ichiraku for once."

"Make it two for that as well, boys," Shikamaru raised his hand yet again.

"You geeks just can't appreciate good cuisine, I guess," Naruto said through a trademark grin.

"Just shut up and get us back to land, dumb ass," Sasuke retracted his line and placed his pole in the boat alongside the other two, crossing his arms and kicking his feet up over the edge as his comrades just had. "Don't blow any trees over this time."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Heheh, still getting used to these Rikudou powers, ya know? Being in tune with all chakra in the world is a little harder than it sounds."

"Brag some more, why don't you. Jerk-offs." Shikamaru rolled his head back, sitting up and gripping the sides of the boat tightly just in case as Sasuke scoffed once and closed his eyes.

Naruto sat upright, faced the rear of the boat, and made several handsigns in quick succession, "Hold on, losers. Wind Style: Passing Typhoon Jutsu!"

Naruto barely opened his mouth so the jutsu operated at a miniscule fraction of his actual power and ensured he used next to no chakra so it stayed small this time, but enough to move the boat steadily back to shore. Lord Hokage Kakashi would pretty agitated about the massive clearing of trees and huge damage to the landscape from their initial trek, but whatever, nothing to be done about it now. Time to eat!

"Barbeque beef all around, and make sure to keep 'em coming too. Thanks." Shikamaru ordered from this establishment like a seasoned pro, but considering he was on the same team as Choji for so long, it made a certain kind of sense. They probably came here as often as Naruto did Ichiraku.

Well... maybe not that much.

"Sure thing, Mr. Nara! Coming right up! On the house, too!" the young, spry waitress said happily with a friendly expression, "Anything for the saviors of our home!"

"Heh, you're too kind!" Naruto responded with a friendly wave and even friendlier smile. Sasuke bowed his head slightly, raising 2 fingers from his cross-armed position. About as much of a thank you as one could get from Sasuke.

Shikamaru leaned back in the booth, across from his one-time classmates and lifelong friends, and sighed deeply. Life was good these days, better than it ever was before. He and Naruto spent most of their days tailing Hokage Kakashi and learning the ropes of leading their village. It wasn't easy work, but at least it wasn't dangerous either aside from the occasional papercut and tracking down of Naruto whenever he decided to play hookie from the job. Sasuke split his time between the Leaf and following any leads regarding the Otsutsuki Clan, but he had acclimated back into the village really well for the most part. He was never too far away from his best friend and rival, who was never too far from Shikamaru, the shadow-tamer being his right hand man and all, so the three ended up spending a lot of time together and forming a tight bond. All of the former Konoha classmates were on good terms of course, but those three, far closer than the rest.

The three talked and carried on as friends do, cooking their meat to their liking, and eating their fill until the moon was full and shining bright above. They thanked the waitress for her diligent work, signed a few autographs and posed for a few pictures with other customers who recognized them (bascially everyone), and left the establishment quietly.

The three shinobi walked together through the illimunated albeit sleepy streets of the the Leaf back to their homes, silver rays of moonlight blanketing the entire village, each young warrior's head racing. Though they only briefly touched the subject, it was one that had been weighing on each of them individually for a while now, so this conversation resonated in each of them throughout the evening. Perhaps those call-outs were what each of them needed?

The Fourth Great Ninja War had ended a little over a year ago now. They had each made great strides and been decorated as ninja and heroes, yet, they neglected the other side of things almost entirely. It hadn't gone completely unnoticed... in fact, it occupied a vast majority of each of their thinking time, though they'd never admit it. Leading clans and entire villages, tracking deadly foes, these were important things to handle, right? Who could blame them for taking action? It certainly wasn't because they were... well, terrified. No, not at all. The ultimate jinchuriki and sage, a wielder of the Rinnegan, and the guy with nearly immeasurable IQ afraid of girls? A sad state of affairs doesn't begin to describe it.

Naruto, as usual, was the first one to break silence.

"So, I've been thinking," Naruto said as he peered at the moon above, hands behind his head as the three shuffled along, "maybe it's time I make a move on Hinata, ya know? I mean, she is really great and I... have a bit of a soft spot for her."

"To put it mildly," Sasuke answered curtly.

Naruto grinned ear to ear and nodded, "Yeah, who am I kidding, she's great."

"Well I think you definitely need to get your ass in gear, Naruto," Shikamaru almost chided, arms folded, as he walked side by side with his partner-in-training, "You've certainly kept her waiting long enough, and the longer you do, the greater the chance somebody else will come along."

Naruto's playful expression dropped to one of slight dejection. He wasn't an idiot after all, he knew that was a distinct possibility. It wasn't as if it was his _intention_ to keep her waiting, especially after the way she's put her life on the line so many times for him, but romantic love wasn't exactly the Uzumaki's speciality.

"A strong point indeed," Sasuke agreed. "The sooner you decide to push forward with her, the better."

"Well if it's true for me, it's true for you guys too, ya know! Especially for you, Sasuke."

"And why, pray tell, is that?" the last Uchiha inquired.

"He's probably referring to how popular Sakura was among the Allied Shinobi Forces. More than a few soldiers made it clear how they felt about her on the battlefield," the shadow-master exclaimed plainly.

"Yeah, she's always been super popular even back in our Academy days," Naruto added in. "Not to mention how much shit you put her through, and her only payback was a jab to the dome."

Sasuke's spine got visibly more rigid even in the dark of the night. Like Naruto, he was acutely aware of his situation with the object of his desires. Hearing it out loud, however, makes a bit more visceral.

"It's a drag, but I'm no exception myself. Not to mention she lives in a completely foreign area where she can be doing who knows what, with who knows who," Shikamaru head dipped in frustration, "It's such a frustrating situation."

Naruto's eyes widened and a sneaky smile etched itself on his face, "You know, that's true! She can be getting in bed with some Sand goon right now, as we speak, kissing him on the lips, taking off her clothes, putting her-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU BASTARD! YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT, I'M WELL AWARE OF WHAT SHE COULD BE DOING!"

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged hearty laughs at Shikamaru's expense as the Leaf ninja came upon a large fountain. It was a large circle, made of stone and granite, decorated with all kinds of flowers and vases on the outsides. In the middle was a highly detailed statue of the Leaf Village symbol with water running through it, acting as a pathway and dropping the water into the pool below. Coins of all kinds littered the bottom of the fountain, which gave Naruto an idea.

"I got it, guys", the jinchuriki said as he fished in his pocket and pulled out a single quarter, holding it up for his compatriots to see.

"Aren't we a little old to still be making wishes, idiot?" Sasuke chided, sitting on the edge of the fountain and watching his longtime friend.

"Not a wish. A pact. Between us." Naruto explained with a wry smile. "With a little twist, of course."

Shikamaru watched onward as Naruto flipped the coin repeatedly, "What kind of pact?"

"Well, we find ourselves in similar position, yeah? So, let's do something about it!"

"Regarding the girls, I asume?", Sasuke inquired, folding one knee toward his body and resting his arm on it.

Naruto caught the coin mid-flip and pointed at Sasuke, "Yes! You're not as dumb as you look after all!"

"Moron."

"So what are you proposing exactly? We all pledge to ask out the chicks we're into?" Shikamaru rubbed under his chin thoughtfully, pondering possible outcomes. "This has potential."

"Agreed," Sasuke remarked, "so what's the twist?"

Naruto flipped the coin again, catching it on the back of his hand as he explained, "Well, like Shikamaru said, we make our moves on Hinata, Sakura, and Temari. We can do it however, with whatever, under any conditions we want. The only catch being, it's a race."

Naruto rolled the coin down his fingers and held it in his open palm, a wicked smile on his face, "And the last one to get their lady to not only be their girlfriend, but close the deal and get it on with her, loses!"

Sasuke put his feet back on the ground and leaned forward on his legs, smirking ear to ear, "Yeah, this _definitely_ has potential."

Shikamaru leaned against a nearby building, arms still crossed, wondering a bit before speaking, "Hmm... yeah, I can get behind this. A little kick in the ass would do us all some good here, otherwise who knows how long it would take, if ever."

"Okay, I'm in. What's the bet?" the Rinnegan wielder questioned.

Naruto shrugged and sat behind Sasuke, "I don't know, whatever you goons want. I'm up for pretty much anything."

The three sat in silence for a bit, considering what they would want in this situation and possible ramifications for all outcomes. If the girls found out, they couldn't get mad, because it's what spurred the potential relationships they wanted in the first place, right? Why would they ever find out anyway? Besides, isn't everything fair in love and war in the first place? They've certainly already been to war so love can't be _that_ much harder. And a little fun can go a long way!

"If I win", Sasuke was the first to speak this time, "then I want you guys to put forth a petition for Kakashi to erect a statue, in my honor, right outside the village gates!"

Naruto was about to bash Sasuke for being such an arrogant prick as usual before Sasuke continued with, "and free tomatoes..."

Naruto stifled a few giggles, but relented. "Fine, you loser. But if I win, then you both have to be my man-servants! I'm talking wearing the suits, doing whatever I say, being at my beck and call, calling me King Uzumaki, Lord of the Manor or something!"

Shikamaru and Sasuke groaned in unison, but mutually agreed.

"Awesome, I can't wait! I've got the monkey suits all picked out for you tools! Hehe!"

"Should I win, then I want off any Kage work for one week, Naruto."

"Sure thing," Naruto shrugged.

"And Sasuke, I want access to the Uchiha Compound for that same week. Where I can spend it playing shogi, napping, and cloud watching in relaxation and silence for 7 whole days, practically a vacation," Shikamaru said dreamily, a comfortable smile showing on his typically stoic face.

"I suppose that's okay," Sasuke accepted.

"Then it's settled!" Naruto jumped to his feet. The Kyuubi vessel clutched the quarter in his right hand and extended it outward as he typically did to Killer Bee and Kurama.

"Bet!"

"Bet." Sasuke placed his fist forward, touching it Naruto's, the pair leering at Shikamaru to do the same.

"This could turn out to be a real drag, but... bet." The final fist lazily bumped the others.

Naruto flipped the coin over his shoulder and into the fountain without looking, the barely audible splash into the crystal blue waters signaling the official start of the contest.

"Game on!"


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto Makes His Move!

Hinata Hyuga arrived at the Leaf Village gates just after sundown with happiness in her heart. She had been gone for the last 4 days on a delivery mission to the Stone Village, so needless to say, the prospect of sleeping in her own bed instead of on the ground in a makeshift campsite was at the forefront of that happiness. For all the experience she had, plopping down in the serenity of her own room and resting her head on a real pillow after returing from a mission never got old.

 _"_ I'll turn in my report to the Hokage's office, then straight home to bed", the young heiress thought to herself as she stepped through the oversized, green gates that protected the Leaf.

The streetlights of the city were coming on and its many citizens were beginning to close up shop for the evening and return home to their families, more than a couple straight to bed just as Hinata was planning most assuredly. The violet-haired shinobi breathed deeply as she made her way to the Hokage's office, soaking in the comfort of the cool, almost-night air, saying hello and waving to the good people of the Leaf who recognized her. She had made quite a name for herself not only as one of the Hyuga, but for her valiance in the war. It felt strange to get so much attention, but it paled to what Naruto receives on a daily basis.

Naruto... Just the name was enough to bring heat to her cheeks and a slight buckle to her knees. Unfortunately, they hadn't had much time to talk since the war ended. As soon as the ninja army disbanded and everyone returned home, reconstruction efforts began quickly and they needed all hands on deck, and Naruto was deactivated from live missions, so the chances to see him were sparse.

To say it was frustrating would be an understatement. So much had occurred between them during the war, so much she wanted to discuss and talk to him about. Truth be told, at this point, Hinata wondered if it was a subtle rejection. It's been a year, who needs that much time to think?

She was lost in all these thoughts and more as she came upon the Hokage office. Most ninja entered without knocking, but she never felt comfortable doing that. Damn those Hyuga manners! She rapped on the door relatively silently a few times.

"Yes, yes! Come in!" a familiar voice boomed from the other side, brimming with energy even as the rest of the world was winding down. "But be sure and appreciate my manly good looks as you do!"

A smile crept across the white-eyed girl's face as she slowly pushed the door open, stepping in and bowing quickly.

"HINATA! EXCELLENT TO SEE YOU RETURNING, YOUNG PRINCESS!" the quirky Maito Gai bellowed with excitement, whipping his wheelchair around to face the Hyuga completely, his smile as bright as ever, "Look deeply into my fiery eyes and tell me of your tales of battle! THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH BURNS WITHIN YOU DEEP DOWN, I CAN JUST FEEL IT!"

"Gai, you know it was just a simple delivery mission for the Tsuchikage. Why are you hassling the poor girl?" Kakashi exhaled, rubbing the bridge of his nose with eyes closed.

"SHE'S IN THE SPRINGTIME OF HER YOUTH, KAKASHI! WITH HER RED-HOT-BLOODED NATURE, SHE VERY WELL-"

Kakashi held up one hand to silence his impassioned rival, his other stretched toward the now jounin rank ninja. Though it wasn't obviously visible, there was a warm smile under Kakashi's mask to match the one in his eyes. "Thank you for your work, Hinata. I won't make you recount the entire journey, I trust everything went well. You can go as soon as you turn in your report."

Gai cracked a glimmering smile and bowed his head, "Cool as ever, even in your old age, my eternal rival!"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle slightly. Their relationship was certainly eccentric if not fun. Probably tiring as well, too.

She produced a small scroll from her ninja pouch and placed it in Kakashi's open hand, bowing again after doing so. "Thank you, Lord Sixth. Gai-sensei. Have a pleasant evening!"

Kakashi placed the scroll on the far corner of his desk and waved affectionately, "You too, Hinata. Goodnight."

Gai opened his mouth to no doubt echo something similar, only at much higher volumes and youth-related, but was silenced by Kakashi before a single syllable was uttered. Muffling a giggle, she spun on her heels and exited the office quickly, down the spiral suitcase to the road, and toward the Hyuga Compound.

It was a quiet walk, as they usually are this time of night, which was more than okay with her. It was excellent time to simply think and relax, both of which luxuries in the ninja world even today. Turning down her block, she was debating whether to make cinnamon rolls once she got in or something a little simpler, maybe some ramen even, when a familiar voice cut through the night air and stopped the Byakugan expert in her tracks.

"Hey, Hinata. Long time, no see, eh?"

Approaching her in what seemed like super slow motion, Naruto, clad in his orange jumpsuit and Hokage cloak, smiled ear to ear as he spoke. "Just getting back from your mission, yeah? Welcome home, ya know!"

Hinata's emotions, much like her cheeks, completely flooded in that single instant. What should she do? Wave back obviously, but what else? Maybe she should flip her hair a little? Oh god, her hair was dirty and probably smelly from the mission! No showers on the road obviously. A handshake might not be the best idea then, either. That would be proper, right? Granted the last time they were in close proximity they were holding hands, but a handshake is kind of like holding hands... right? Whatever! He's getting close, just speak! Say something, anything!

"H-hello, Naruto. I'm very pleased to see-"

Before she could finish the thought, let alone the sentence, she felt her body enveloped completely in the tightest embrace she's ever felt. Naruto, smiling as big as ever, draped his arms around her and squeezed like she would fall over if he let go. Which, if we're being completely honest here, she might. She had almost forgotten the effect Naruto had on her, but this was a hell of a reminder, that's for sure. At this point, she was just hoping he couldn't feel her knees shaking.

The ironic part being, Naruto was hoping the exact same.

The two held tightly in that embrace in the middle of the street for an unnaturally long time, yet it somehow passed in an instant for the pair. Naruto retracted his body and placed his hand behind his head, smiling sheepishly.

"Heh.. sorry about that. Just really happy to see ya, it's been too long! Been missing ya like crazy!"

Hinata locked her hands together and held them in front of her, both because she wasn't sure what else to do with them and to prevent the strong possibility of her jumping right back in for a second hug. "S-same here... Naruto," she whispered, "How... how have you been?"

"Good! Really good! Still learning how to be the big dog around here, but Kakashi-sensei has been teaching me a lot! How have, uh... you been?" he responded with genuine interest. She had been a made a jounin as soon as she got back, and he really didn't handle A and S rank missions yet. Mostly dealing with the chuunin/genin lower ranks to get his feet wet when it came to that. She probably had all kinds of wicked stories to tell he couldn't wait to hear!

"Um... good for the most part, I suppose..." she responded, desperately trying to make eye contact but not being able to hold it too long. Damn his adorable smile, it always did cut her to the core.

"Great! How about I walk you home, yeah? If it's cool by you, of course," he said, nodding in the direction of the Hyuga Compound. The urge to grab her hand and lead her there was strong, but he resisted... begrudgingly so. It wasn't the right time, at least not yet.

She nodded excitedly, those old butterflies she felt surfacing just like they used to. Some things never change, eh?

Luckily it was just a couple hundred feet away because the walk was completely silent.

"Thank you... s-so much, Naruto. It was great to see you even if... just for bit," she offered up, placing one hand on the door as she gazed into those deep cerulean orbs of his. Had to be careful though, she's liable to get lost in those bad boys. Good God, did she really still have it so bad for Naruto after all this time? Probably why her front doorknob was doubling as a crutch right now.

"Yeah, I... like I said, I really missed you, Hinata. We really need to talk some more, ya know?"

"Yeah... we really do," she returned, watching as Naruto leaned against her doorframe and still towered over her. This Hokage business has really matured him, yet, he still managed to be himself through it all. Classic Naruto. She smiled inwardly, watching as he moved with grace on her porch.

Naruto cocked his head a little and took a deep breath, seeming to actually think before speaking. And we all know how often that happens...

"SO!", he said, his eyes darting around a bit before meeting hers, his hands tucking themselves into his underarms as he leaned on a lighting fixture, "would you maybe want to, uh, ya know, want to... I don't know, get something to eat or something sometime?" Voice cracked slightly at the end of that sentence. Hopefully she didn't catch that...

It's strange. Hinata had no trouble fighting an army of Zetsu clones or staring down the Juubi itself, but Naruto asking her out? Oh yeah, those weren't butterflies in her stomach. Those were pterodactyls.

"I..." she stammered a bit, questioning her own consciousness at this point. Certainly this wasn't a lucid dream or something, that would be borderline cruel! "Would absolute love to, Naruto. Anytime you'd like." She smiled warmly back, trying to maintain her cool. A signature of her growth as well because it wasn't long ago merely seeing Naruto sent her to the ground.

Naruto half-smiled and nodded his head, "Cool. How's, uh... how about tomorrow? Say, 8 o'clock? My treat of course." He inched closer.

Fighting the urge to squeal like a schoolgirl, Hinata clamped down on her lower lip and replied with sharp series of nods, turning the knob and stepping foot in. Naruto shuffled his body around to stay facing her, leaning forward ever so slightly.

"Awesome! Looking forward to it, I'll pick you up right here!" he said with genuine excitement through a toothy grin, "I promise it won't be ramen either, hehe!"

Hinata giggled and shook her head, "Anywhere with you is fine, Naruto. I can't wait either."

Surges of elation shot through his heart as he heard that. Man, she really was something special. Definitely not a ramen date.

"Okay, well, I'll piss off now! See ya tomorrow, Hinata! Sleep tight, don't let any of Shino's bugs bite, all that! Hehe!" he instinctively shot back to his hands-behind-the-head phase and grinned like a madman, slowly turning and walking off the porch, "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Naruto", Hinata replied as she closed the door, her heart pounding loud enough it was making her chest hurt. She watched silently from inside as Naruto strolled down the path to the street and slowly disappeared from view until she was sure it was safe.

"I HAVE A DATE WITH NARUTO!" she exclaimed at volumes that most wouldn't expect possible from her vocal chords, hugging herself and spinning several times before falling on a nearby couch. She basked in the glory of that statement for several seconds before the realization set in...

"I have... a date with Naruto... Hmmm..."


	3. Chapter 3: Sasuke Enters the Race!

_"Sakura Haruno, please report to the help desk, Sakura Haruno"_

"Damnit...", the medical ninja groaned, picking her head off the large, green table she was trying to catch a quick nap on, "at least I got almost half my break in this time. I guess it's progress."

Sakura pushed the doors open from the breakroom and began the long voyage the help desk at the front of the hospital, which was coincidentally the exact opposite of the side she was presently in. A double shift for the record books, no doubt. Somebody is getting an earful for this.

One would think that without much crime these days hospitals wouldn't be so busy. No such luck, though. Even a year later, treatment was still heavy and ongoing from the war itself. Not to mention everyday accidents, training gone wrong, some natural disasters... no, not much rest to be found here. She didn't mind though, because being busy meant she was helping people, and that was why she became a medical ninja. A full break every now and then would certainly be nice though...

After yet another set of double doors, she approached the help desk area and scanned the area only to see nobody there. What the hell, did somebody ask for her then leave? Some kind of Academy prank? Who knows.

"Hey, what gives, why did you call me up if- oh great, the secretary isn't here either. Fantastic!" she plopped down into a waiting chair, head hanging off one side and legs over the other, sighing deeply. This is the new breakroom, she decided to herself.

"Then who are you talking to, Sakura?"

Teal eyes popped open. That wasn't... it couldn't be... not a chance.

She shut them tight again. She really _was_ desperately overworked if she was hearing who she thought she was hearing. Because that man, she hasn't seen heads or tails of him since... well, you know. There was a better chance of it spontaneously raining money or something.

"It's a good thing I'm not injured or I'd be dead on the floor already. The service here is worse than the fish you cooked in the Chuunin Exams."

Sakura jerked up so fast, even Sasuke's Sharingan would have had trouble tracking her.

She peered hard across the room to see a heavily cloaked figure sitting on a waiting couch, one leg resting over the other, thumbing through a magazine. A black, large bandana covered his forehead and obscured his face from view at this angle. Just looking, it could be anyone... but that voice, there was certainly no mistaking it.

"Sas... Sasuke?"

He licked his thumb and turned the page, reading an advertisement for a sword scabbard of all things. Talk about irony. "Are we going to have this conversation from across the room or are you going to join me like a well-adjusted person should?"

Well, that's definitely something Sasuke would say.

Heart beating like a great war drum, she tiptoed over and seated herself across from Sasuke, cross-legged. It certainly didn't look like any Sasuke she knew. The heavy cloak, the bandana, his hair was much longer than she'd ever seen before... but it's not to say he looked bad, of course. I mean, it _is_ Sasuke here. Still as gorgeous as ever, but in a different way.

The lack of bloodlust eminating from his person was certainly a good change of pace too.

"Do you need medical treatment? Are you injured at all?" she queried in earnest. That is, after all, why people come to hospitals, of course. It's hard to imagine any ninja besides Naruto actually capable of injuring him, but maybe he found something on his Otsutsuki ventures? Or so she heard he was doing. Naruto and Kakashi were very tight-lipped about it.

"Nope," he replied, brusque as ever, eyes fixated on that magazine still.

Sakura squinted. "Do you need supplies for a mission then? Feel free to take what you need, we've got plenty."

"I do not." A simply turn of the page was his only other notable reaction.

Her gaze narrowed further on the last Uchiha, "Another magazine perhaps?"

"No thanks."

Silence filled the room. This was perplexing even for Sakura. They've only seen each other a hanful of times since they were 12 years old, most of them not on the best of terms, then he just pops into her place of work only to ignore her? That's... almost tragically Sasuke when you think about it.

"Then, may I ask, what you're doing here? I mean, you come all this way, there must be _something_ that you-"

"I would think that to be obvious, Sakura."

"Humor me."

"Hn", Sasuke smirked as he placed the magazine back on the table, leaning on his elbows and leering deeply into her big, teal eyes. The same leer that made Sakura lose her nerve time after time even as a mere child.

"I'm here for you, Sakura."

Okay, she's definitely dreaming. If it's not a dream, it's a genjutsu. There's simply no way in HELL that Sasuke Uchiha would ever in a million lifetimes, EVER, even consider saying something like this let alone actually utter the syllables outloud and consecutively.

Her stone faced expression was the only rebuttal offered.

"You... don't believe me." More of a statement than a question, really. As shocking as that would be to most people.

"Not a chance, buddy."

A half-smile crept across Sasuke's typically stoic face. "Is that so?"

"Listen Konohamaru, this isn't a funny joke. We're busy here, so if you're bored, go bother Naruto or something," she stood up, straightening her pink headband, "although it is a pretty good Sasuke impression, I'll give you that."

Sasuke chortled. "Nope."

"Well whoever you are, I really have to go now. If you could see yourself out, that would be-"

"I'll do just that", he stood up across from her, his onyx orbs intensely fixated on her green, sending a small shiver running down her spine, "but I want to see you again. Tomorrow. 8 o'clock."

Before she could protest and further denigrate this imposter, 2 fingers jabbed her in the forehead.

Now, typically, "jaw dropping realization" is a euphemism, but it happened quite literally in this instance.

"Sas... Sas... you're actually... Oh my goodness, Sasuke, I...Sas!"

"As much as I'd love to stand around and listen to you sputter, I believe you have work to do, Sakura." The dojutsu master turned to the exit, leaving Sakura in a state that confused doesn't begin to describe, stopping just short of the entrance.

"Oh, and Sakura?"

She would have responded audibly, but her tongue wasn't particularly cooperative right now and her mouth had suddenly become drier than the Land of Wind, so a "Hm?" was all she could muster.

"You know... you're _still_ annoying."

Once his black silhouette disappeared down the bustling streets of Konoha, Sakura took a page out of Hinata's old book, and one, large THUD was all that could be heard.

 _"Sakura Haruno, please report to surgery, Sakura Haruno."_


	4. Chapter 4: Shikamaru Takes the Lead!

Temari fidgeted slightly in her seat, stealing glances at the clock posted above the doorframe in what seemed like hour long incriments, but were mere seconds in reality. For someone with a mind as analytical and sharp as hers, you'd think she'd be listening intently on the conversation at hand.

"I think we can accomodate you, Lord Kazekage. I'll have our best ANBU on the job as soon as they're available, and as a token of good will between our villages, I'll only charge you 3/5ths commission," Kakashi said in a professional manner, stamping several pieces of paper in quick succession.

"You honor me, Lord Hokage. Thank you..." Gaara replied from across the table, gratitude apparent in his inflection. "The Juubi's damage was greater than we initially anticipated, but our economy will recover. And I will make this right at the earliest opportunity, I swear it."

"For the official record, I will hold you to these terms," Kakashi leaned back in his chair, removing the sacred Hokage hat and placing it on the table in front of him, "but off the record, between you and me, it's no trouble, Gaara. Take all the time you need. I know first-hand how difficult it can be leading a reconstruction effort."

"Indeed," the Kazekage said, barely above a whisper, "but all the same, I will ensure this debt is quickly repaid. The bond between Leaf and Sand is sacred to me. I will never allow it to be sullied."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Kazekage," Kakashi said through, a friendly smile underlined in his mask, "and lucky for us my successor is, shall we say, cut from the same cloth?"

Gaara folded his hands under the chin and smiled, "Thankfully so. Tell me, Kakashi, where is Naruto? I was hoping to see my friend today."

"I sent Naruto and Shikamaru to the Ninja Academy grand re-opening ceremony. It's just legwork, but any experience is good for them."

Temari's ears perked up. This conversation might be getting a bit more interesting if a certain someone is in the middle of it.

Kakashi turned and looked at the same clock that was causing the Sand kunoichi much anguish indeed. "I imagine that has wrapped up by now, so they should be back any time now. Feel free to wait around if-"

"We'll absolutely do that!" Temari interrupted, nodding ferociously.

Both Kage fixed their vision on the usually silent bodyguard, one raising an eyebrow and the other... well, raising an eyebrow, but you couldn't tell because, you know, his headband covers that eye.

"Temari, we are not only on official business, but we are guests here. Please act accordingly," Gaara reminded his older sister as gently as he could. He was used to saying such things to Kankuro, but this was a first for her.

Gaara's surprised was only matched by Kakashi's, who had been noticing her strange actions for the duration of the meeting. Typically Temari was as poised as a Kage herself. This kind of behavior would usually set off any Kage's radar in case of attempted assassination or what have you, but Gaara has more than earned their trust so he let it slide.

Temari's cheeks, now redder than Gaara's hair, flushed as she scrambled to speak. "My sincerest apologies, Lord Hokage! I beg your forgiveness! I'm so, so sorry for my rudeness!" If she bowed her head any further, her buns would be touching the floor.

"Don't worry about it. It's been a long day and we're all ready to wrap this up, I'm sure," the Hokage said with a wave of his hand as he stood up.

"Thank you again for all your assistance, Kakashi. Truly," Gaara rose with Kakashi, hand outstretched.

Kakashi happily shook it and nodded respectfully, "A pleasure as always, Gaara."

The Copy Ninja picked his hat off the table, slung it over his back, and slinked toward the exit, hands in pockets, "Have a safe trip back, the both of you. I'll see you next time."

"Yes, thank you, Lord Hokage. Until we meet again," Gaara answered back, his gaze locked on Temari though. Not one of punishment or anger, but interest.

"That was unlike you, sister. You've never acted like that before. Is there something I should know?"

Temari felt dumb enough having made a fool of herself in front of such important people, she wasn't about to tell Gaara it was over something as dumb as a... crush isn't the right word, but something along the lines.

"My apologies, Gaara. It was just... I was feeling hot and light-headed, I was just eager to finish it up and get back to the hotel!" Not the best lie, but believable enough. Her face certainly felt feverish if it counted for anything.

"Well, if you're sick, just be sure and don't cough on anything, will ya? Last thing we need is Kakashi-sensei catching a cold or whatever!"

"Naruto! My friend!" Gaara beamed as his closest friend entered the room, moving toward the blonde ninja with arms wide open.

"Gaara, my man! Great to see ya! How ya been, buddy?" Naruto exclaimed as the two embraced and patted each other on the back.

Temari couldn't help but smile at this sight. Few people in the world meant as much to Gaara as Naruto did, and it always made her heart do flips to see her baby brother so happy. It would be safe to infer future meetings between the two would both start and end like this.

"Quite well, Naruto, quite well. How have you been, my brother? Just the same, I pray."

The two split stood across from each other, Naruto's hands behind his head and Gaara's folded across his chest. The smiles plastered on their faces was exactly the same though.

"Can't complain, ya know! Working a lot mostly, being a Kage sure keeps you busy! But... I'm sure you know that, heh!"

Gaara nodded in agreement, "Our profession is one of dedication, yes."

"Speaking of," Naruto said, taking a seat on the table, "sorry I couldn't make the meeting we had scheduled, Shikamaru and I had some hands to shake and babies to kiss."

Gaara took a seat by his fellow jinchuriki. "No trouble, my friend. A Kage must foster friendship and inspiration in his people. Lord Hokage and I reached a mutually beneficial agreement, I'm sure he'll fill you in on it soon."

"Glad to hear it! Once Shikamaru gets done playing 'petting zoo' with his deer, I'll have him grab the boring stuff from Kakashi."

There goes those ears again. "Playing... 'petting zoo'? What does that mean?"

"Temari..." Gaara sighed.

Naruto put an arm around Gaara and smiled devilishly. At least one of them knew what was up. "Yeah, as soon as we wrapped up the coronation, he headed back to the Nara Forest. He spends a lot of time there these days. Only the Nara Clan are allowed in so it's pretty quiet, and you know how much that guy loves his quiet time."

"Is that so?" Temari bit her thumb. Guess there was no chance of seeing him, then... damn!

"Yeah, you should swing by and say what's up or something so I can take my man Gaara here to dinner!" Naruto prodded. While he and Shikamaru were in competition with this, playing matchmaker was still fun! "They'll probably let you in if you get permission from lazy bones himself!"

"If it's okay with Gaara," Temari looked to her brother for permission.

"Of course," Gaara nodded. "Come back to the hotel when you're done, Temari. I'll meet you there."

"Great! Let's get going, Gaara!" Naruto borderline yelled as he ushered Gaara toward the door, "Are you thinking ramen? Because I'M thinking ramen!"

"I... don't know what that is."

"WHAT?! It's a crucial part of any Kage's diet, I'm about to rock your world, my man!"

Naruto schooled Gaara on the finer points of ramen as the two left the mansion for Ichiraku. Wasting no time, Temari took the trees at breakneck speeds.

...

Shikamaru breathed deeply, stretching out comfortably on the bed-like grass of Nara Forest. He'd napped in a lot of fields in his day, but nothing beat the serenity of his clan's own grounds. Deer grazed all around him as he lay flat on his back, eyes sealed. Following their lead, the shadow tamer plucked a piece of lush grass and popped it in his mouth to chew on the end.

"Knock, knock," Temari said from her perch on a tree in the Nara Forest.

Shikamaru patted the ground beside him, otherwise unmoving.

She hesitated momentarily, but descended from the tree and eased her way toward Shikamaru, all the while noting how different this place was from any other patch of woods. The grass felt almost silk-like beneath her feet, the trees were tall and strong, and the animals thorughout moved with such grace and majesty. Certainly no place like this back in the Sand Village.

The wind user tentatively sat by Shikamaru, hugging her knees to her body just inches away from him. "Hey there, stranger."

Shikamaru nodded silently through closed eyes and a serene expression.

Her eyes darted back and forth from Shikamaru to a particular tree in the distance, not wanting him to catch her staring at him as he rested. "We missed you at the Kage meeting this evening. It went off without a hitch all the same though. Kakashi is an excellent leader."

The raven-haired shinobi continued gnawing on the grass silently.

"The Leaf and Sand will continue operations as normal in concurrence with this one. Normally we wouldn't be so desperate for help, but we've sustained a lot more structural and economic damage than our initial findings-"

Shikamaru yanked another piece of grass from the ground and held it up to Temari.

"What... do you expect me to do with this?" she looked at it inquisitively.

He opened a single eye and pointed to the blade of grass in his mouth.

Slightly puzzled, she took it and held it in her palm, almost as if sizing it up. Not wanting to be rude, she inched it to her mouth and placed her teeth around it, munching slightly.

Pleased, Shikamaru put his hands behind his head and clamped his eye shut again.

Temari scanned the young man beside her up and down several times in a mixture of bemusement and wonder. She had never met anyone like this before in her life. He was so calm, so patient, so methodical, so.. lazy. A complete 180 to her own disposition in every way, but for some reason, she was drawn to it like a moth to flame. Ah well, why question it? She could use a little relaxation time.

The Sand kunoichi stretched her legs out and laid her head back besides Shikamaru's, her hands just below her rising and falling chest. And the two just lay there together, losing themselves in the tranquility and beauty of untapped nature, the setting sun, and... each other.

Temari was nearing the edges of sleep before Shikamaru broke the silence.

"Hey?"

She lazily opened her eyes, his vasage slightly blurry from the sleep and radiant sunlight. Shikamaru noted how gorgeous the young blonde looked when she wasn't raving like a lunatic or swinging that giant fan. He could definitely get used to this side of her.

He reached forward, brushing her bangs out of her eyes slowly. She had far softer skin than he imagined. He could definitely get used to the feel of that, too. A delicate whimper escaped her lips as she luxuriated in his tender touch.

"I understand if you have plans already or just plain don't want to, but I think it would be pretty cool if you and I would go out sometime. Maybe tomorrow before you and Gaara leave if you've got the time," he spoke just above a whisper, stroking her hair gingerly.

Temari leaned into his touch, managing a few nods as she battled the sweet call of slumber.

Shikamaru raised his slender body off the ground and moved it closer to hers, placing his shoulder just under her head for an impromptu pillow. An invitation she didn't need twice.

Temari placed her head on his shoulder and instantly fell asleep, instinctively hooking her left arm around his right and holding tight. Shikamaru smiled quietly and returned his gaze to the sky, his left hand back behind his head.

"Checkmate, boys," he whispered to himself as he joined his companion in one the most peaceful naps he'd had in recent memory, and maybe ever. And hopefully, only the first of many together.


	5. Chapter 5: May the Best Man Win!

"Ah, damnit, come on! It shouldn't be this hard!" Naruto shouted impatiently as he fumbled around with a tie, trying and failing miserably in an attempt to get it to look somewhat presentable, only to be interrupted by a series of hurried knocks on his door.

"Saved by the bell!" he sighed, throwing it over his shoulder and onto the bed. We'll worry about that later.

He moved through his apartment, stepping over Lord knows how many pairs of pants, dress shirts, and ramen bowls. Picking an outfit out was hard work, ya know?

"Who the hell is it?" he called out as he approached his door. It was almost midnight, who could possibly be at the door? Except for maybe..

"Just open the door, dumb ass."

Winner, winner.

Naruto slung the door open and pointed inside with his thumb, signaling Sasuke to come in whose eyes widened as he saw the mess inside.

"Holy hell, what have you been doing in here?" Sasuke admonished as he stepped over... stuff, of some kind, and sat down on the couch. "You do know how to clean, yes?"

"Well if I had known Princess Sasuke was coming over, maybe I would've picked up a little," the Hokage-in-training retorted as he reached into his refridgerator and pulled out two bottles of water, throwing one at his esteemed 'guest'. "I was actually in the middle of something now that you mention it."

Sasuke caught the bottle, opened it, and drank deeply, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Certainly not spring cleaning."

Naruto sat in one of his chairs across from the couch, taking a drink from his own water and placing it on the coffee table in front of them. He leaned back in the chair after doing so, and crossed his arms slyly.

"I was going through appropriate outfits... for my date tomorrow."

Sasuke grinned and copied his movement. "Hn, you too? This may be a tighter race than expected."

"Mark me down as a well, boys. Looks like we're heating up," Shikamaru interjected as he slinked in through an open window. "Hand me some water too, will ya Naruto? I'm parched from all this walking."

"Now what the absolute hell, why are you sneaking in my window, Shikamaru?!" Naruto panned in a raised voice, "I'm not holding a party here, ya know!"

Shikamaru plopped down in the second chair besides Naruto's and kicked his feet on the coffee table, "Doors are a real drag at the time of night, so I took the scenic route."

Naruto rolled his eyes and slid Shikamaru some water.

"What the hell, dumb ass, that was mine!"

"Shut up and share, you selfish little jerk! Spit in your hand and drink it if you're that thirsty!"

Shikamaru chuckled to himself after taking a long drink of the water. "So about the bet," he tactfully changed subjects. Last thing he wanted to hear was these two going at it. It wasn't this often he was such in a good mood, but what can you expect after napping with a certain someone for hours. Don't want the feeling to wear off just yet.

"Yes, the bet. I take it you've made your move too?" Sasuke asked with genuine curiousity.

Shikamaru held up his thumb in reply.

"So where are you nerds taking Sakura and Temari?" Naruto said as he slapped Shikamaru's feet off the table. "I'm taking Hinata to dinner tomorrow."

"Don't force the poor girl to watch you slurp ramen like a pig, Naruto" Sasuke rebuked while shaking his head.

"I'm not, you idiot!" he cried in protest. He slunk back in his chair, a mischevious grin on his face, " _For your information_ , I'm going to take her to that fancy place on the edge of town, Chatter de Rips or whatever."

"You mean _Chateau_ de _Ritz_ ," Shikamaru corrected.

"Yeah, that's the place! The castle place with the fancy food and waiters with mustaches and stuff. I think Hinata'll love it" Naruto informed his comrades. "Tomorrow at 8!"

"Hn. That's actually a pretty good spot, I'm moderately impressed," Sasuke leaned back in the couch, resting one leg over the other. Maybe Naruto wasn't as clueless in matters of the heart as he expected.

"Duh! They don't call me Dr. Love for nothing, ya know!" he remarked with waggling eyebrows.

"I think I'll do something a little more low key with Temari. I was thinking a nice, relaxing walk under the stars and maybe a moonlit picnic or something. I think she'll appreciate that a lot," Shikamaru added, putting his feet right back on the coffee table and closing his eyes.

"Hey, that's pretty romantic, Shikamaru! I bet she'll totally go for that!" Naruto nodded approvingly then turned to Sasuke, "What about you, jackass? Where are you taking Sakura?"

"Konoha Plaza. Then back home for dinner and a movie. Should be an easy evening if everything goes according to my plan."

"Ambitious but not bold. Sounds like Sakura," Shikamaru graded.

"Yeah, I guess, but I really think my date is the best," Naruto replied honestly and shrugged.

"I suppose there's only one way to find out, boys. Let's meet back here tomorrow, same time, and fill each other in. The bet could very well be over if everything goes right." Shikamaru stood up and stretched like a cat, "may the best man win."

"Hn," Sasuke huffed in agreement.

"I plan on it!" Naruto saluted with a wink, "BUT FOR NOW, both of you guys gotta get the hell out of here while I get this whole tie thing figured out."

"Yeah, time for some shut-eye. Later days, boys." Shikamaru yawned as he slinked out the window and began the journey back home.

Sasuke raised himself off the couch and headed toward the door, picking up a tie off the ground and holding it up.

"You mind if I, uh, borrow this?"

"Go right ahead dude, but you better not wear it with that stinky cloak!" Naruto joked as he followed Sasuke toward his door. "And you better wash it before giving it back!"

"Noted," he reciprocated with a smile. "Oh, one more thing."

Naruto paused after opening the door, "Yeah?"

Sasuke held the tie up, and somehow even within that mere timeframe of seconds, it was perfectly tied!

"HEY, how the hell did do that so fast? Show me how!"

"Amenotejikara", his nefarious expression barely visible as he teleported away and into the night to who knows where, a pebble now in his place where he stood.

"WAIT, DON'T- YOU SON OF A BITCH! AH!"


	6. Chapter 6: Naruto's Romantic Evening!

Hinata, for somewhere between the 37th and 43rd time now, checked herself in the full length mirror head to toe. This time a modest but strapless dark blue dress that touched just past her knees and hugged her slim frame like hopefully would Naruto would be soon. Soft pink trim lined down the sides and the bottom hem of the dress, sparkling slightly in the light of her room.

"What do you think of this one, Hanabi? Do you think it's too much?" Hinata asked of her sister who lay facedown on her bed, watching like a hawk. While still fairly young, the youngest of the main branch family was wise beyond her years at things like romance and dating.

Probably due to her own experience with a certain 'honorable grandson' who also had dreams of being the Hokage someday, a penchant for pranks, and a mean Rasengan like his mentor. The Hyuga had similar (and damn good!) taste in men apparently.

Hanabi shook her head furiously. "This is my favorite one yet, sis! You look so beautiful, I just know Naruto will love it!"

Hinata sat on the edge of her bed and slipped her feet into a pair of strappy sandals with a slight heel to them. Pulling out all the stops tonight, for sure. She buckled them right above her ankle and breathed deeply in apprehension.

Hanabi crawled forward and sat next to her older sister, nudging her playfully, "Don't be so nervous, sis. You guys will have an incredible time, I just know it."

"I just really want this to go well is all," she said through a weak smile, fingers fidgeting in her lap. "It's not everyday the guy you've been crushing on since you were a toddler asks you out, ya know?"

"I totally get that... 'ya know', hehe!" Hanabi giggled with one hand over her mouth.

Hinata went beat red and covered her face with her hands, "See! What if I do that in front of Naruto, he'd think I was-"

Hanabi pulled her sister's hands down and held them in her own, "He'd think it's cute. And for all the stressing you're doing right now, I bet he's just as nervous as you are. Relax, Hinata! You guys might even end up having sex!"

"Hanabi!" Hinata gasped and retracted her hands sharply, though clearly not insulted at the prospect so much as her kid sister being the one to bring it up, "That's... not an appropriate thing to say!"

Hanabi stuck her tongue out humorously. "Don't act like you haven't thought about it! Just don't come back pregnant, father would freak!"

Hinata's hands returned to her face as she fell back on her bed and sighed. Great, just one more thing to be nervous about!

"Well, my work here is done!" the youngest Hyuga said as she hopped off her sister's bed, "I want to hear all about this date tomorrow, though! Just have fun and I promise it'll work out! Night!"

"Night, Hanabi."

Hinata lay there for several minutes pondering if she should try on one more outfit when-

 _Knock, knock, knock_

"Ah, Lord Naruto. Excellent to see you, young Hokage. Please, do come in."

"Yeah you too, old man! Been a while, yeah?!"

Hinata shot up. She forgot to tell her father about the date! Uh-oh... she raced out of her room, or at least as much as one could in heels. How Tsunade manages to fight in shoes like these let alone walk is mind-boggling.

"Quite. May I ask what brings you here? And whom the flowers are for?"

"Oh, uh, they're actually for Hinata! You know if she likes sunflowers by any chance? Ino said I should go with roses, but I think these are way better."

Hinata crept toward the staircase almost as if she were on a recon mission. She peered her head just around the corner and over the banister to see her father and Naruto conversing on the couch, the two sharing some tea amidst a few laughs in the mix. Not the most expected of outcomes but not one she would protest!

"Well, I was unaware you two had plans for the evening. Hinata didn't mention anything of the sort. Allow me to fetch her."

Hinata closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. Well, no use hiding now. Hopefully Hiashi won't be too mad.

"No need, father" Hinata announced as she showed herself from atop the steps and gently descended, taking each step with the grace and elegance of a princess, one hand draping along the banister.

Naruto's eyes widened and mouth opened slightly as he watched her move. She looked so regal, so magnificent, so exalted, so... beautiful. Whether it was because his vocabulary was never that impressive or because his heart just fell into his stomach, only one thought ran through his head, over and over.

 _She's mine_.

Simple and to the point, not unlike the man himself.

Even Hiashi felt himself marvel a little. Not only at her beauty, but the way she carried herself. Though he wasn't always father of the year material, he did love his daughter entirely. And he was proud to see her blossom into such a rare and unique person, inside and out. So much like her mother...

"I'm sorry," she curtsied slightly after reaching where Naruto and Hiashi both stood speechless, "I forgot to mention that Naruto and I were going out this evening. I hope it's not a burden to you, father. Please forgive me."

Hiashi collected himself and ran one hand through his greying mane. "Think nothing of it, Hinata. In fact," he placed his hands behind his back and cracked an uncharacteristic smile, "I insist you go and show our future Lord Hokage an excellent night."

Hinata placed her hands together and bowed slightly, adoration written on her face. He wasn't perfect, but he was her father. Despite his shortcomings, he was a good man and she knew he loved her even if he didn't show it so well. And hopefully it was a sign of good things yet to come.

"Thank you, sir."

She turned to face her date, even more admiration written on her face when those blonde spikes and cerulean eyes came into focus.

For as expectedly grand as Hinata looked, Naruto sure cleaned up damn good himself! He was wearing long, black dress slacks that had clearly been ironed, an admitted first for the Uzumaki. A crisp, white button down shirt hugged his muscular torso and Hinata even took note that he buttoned every single one, even the collar! A simple, open black blazer and black wingtip shoes completed his debonair outfit. Hinata's favorite part of the outfit, however, was his long, blonde locks completely wild as ever. _That's_ what she loved about this man... no matter what, he's always true to himself. His colors bled through in every situation and sucked her in like a tractor beam.

Decided to skip the tie though! Between you, me, and the wall here, those things were tacky and not worth the hassle! So suck it, Sasuke!

"These, uh, are for you! I hope you like them!" Naruto offered genuinely, hands slightly shaking as noted by Hiashi. Was the great Naruto Uzumaki... nervous?!

"They're beautiful, Naruto. Thank you so much." She graciously accepted the flowers and inhaled their sweet scent gently. Good thing Naruto went with his gut because sunflowers actually were her favorite.

Hinata placed them in a nearby vase and made a mental note to water them later. "Shall we be going then?"

Naruto snapped back to reality, admittedly getting lost in the way her butt was shaped in that dress. Can't blame a guy for looking, eh?!

"Yeah... yeah, let's get going," he smiled ear to ear and held out his arm for Hinata. A move he truthfully copied from tons of movies he'd seen, but it seemed like a good time to break it out! Hiashi watched with devlishly curious intent.

Electricity shot through the both of them as Hinata locked her arm in his and they walked, linked as they were, toward the front door of the Hyuga Estate.

"Goodnight, father!" Hinata called back over her shoulder. "Thank you again!"

"Night, old timer! I'll have her home soon, promise!" Naruto echoed, his free hand in the air waving back and forth.

"Goodnight, kids! Take good care of my daughter, Lord Hokage." Luckily they were mostly out the door when he finished that sentence because he couldn't hold back the cheek-numbing smile anymore. That kid was something else, but he understood what Hinata saw in him. You just can't help but like the guy.

Naruto turned to face Hiashi as he closed the door behind them, a glisten in his bright, blue eyes, "You got it."

...

Their walk together this time was far more enjoyable than the one from yesterday. They strolled arm in arm down the glowing streets of the Leaf, sharing tales of what they had been up to since the War ended. Hinata recounted several stories of missions with Kiba and Shino, assisting in the reconstruction efforts around the village, becoming a jounin, and helping out Kurenai with baby Mirai while Naruto mostly just listened. Hinata normally didn't speak so much, so hearing her share so freely was a really nice change of pace.

The two approached the outskirts of the village near the restaurant, and Hinata's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when the grand castle came into view. It was a large, grey manor made of stones imported from the Land of Iron. Long, red banners checkered with the Leaf symbol adorned the structure top to bottom, bright lights shining from every balcony, nook, and across the roof. The doors were red and easily over 10 feet tall with the bronze handles also shaped like the Leaf symbol. It resembled something you'd see in a history book moreso than a dining establishment.

"Oh, Naruto, is this the place?! It's absolutely beautiful!" Hinata remarked with bewilderment, her lavender eyes reflecting the shining beacon in all its glory as she examined every inch of it.

"Yeah, this is it!" he replied happily, pulling her in a little closer which elicited a faint whimper from the Hyuga heiress. "I _did_ promise we weren't going for ramen, didn't I?"

Hinata nodded and nuzzled her body into Naruto's side, much to both of their apparent pleasure considering their now matching rosy-cheeks, as the two strode to the oversized doors

Just adjacent to them was a slightly older gentleman dressed in a very formal black three-piece set, complimented by a matching top hat, monocle, and cane. A podium stood before him with a stack of parchment placed on it, a quill and some ink in the corner above it.

"Good evening, sire. And to you, madam," the maître d' warmly greeted through a subservient bow, "My name is Jacques, and I am the host of Cheateau de Ritz. May I ask the gentleman for his name?"

Naruto restrained his laughter albeit with some trouble. Man, these fake French accents are hilarious!

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki, reservation for two," he answered, holding up two fingers.

"Ah, yes, Lord Hokage! Please forgive me!" Jacques clasped his hands together and bowed once more, far lower this time. It was almost impressive actually. Then he clapped his hands together twice. "Please Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki, if you'll follow me, we have an _exquisite_ set up awaiting you."

Hinata's grip on Naruto's arm turned from lovingly tender to almost white-knuckle tight. He didn't... he didn't just call her...

"Sounds great! Come on... Mrs. Uzumaki," Naruto repeated with a devlish grin and wink as he led Hinata through the restaurant, who wasn't walking so much as floating beside him now. I mean she's obviously mused the name 'Hinata Uzumaki' to herself, but to hear other people, especially Naruto himself, repeat it was... well, check it off the bucket list!

Jacques led Naruto and Hinata through the posh main dining area, up a small spiral staircase, pausing to unlock a door at the top with a special keyring he kept in his front pocket. Naruto thought this must be fancy, there were certainly no locked doors at Ichiraku!

"This room, my liege, is reserved for only our most esteemed of guests."

"Whoa, holy shi- I, I mean, wow! This is incredible, Jack!"

'Whoa' was an understatment. Hinata was no stranger to fine dining, being from one the Leaf's most distinguished clans and all, but this was next level even for her. The room was expansive in size, but still intimate at the same time. The wallpaper was a breath-taking velvet red with yellow and white stripes and designs running all through it. A golden chandilier above the table dimly lit the room and made the flecks of gold on the walls shine like the stars in the sky. Large vases filled with beautiful, tall plants of all colors, marble statues with remarkable detail of landmarks (one of them the Great Naruto Bridge, hell yeah!), and spectacular pieces of art worth who knows how much were strewn along the walls and strong pillars of the room.

"Please, have a seat. I shall return momentarily, my most honored guests," Jacques said earnestly as he pulled out both chairs from the exquisite table.

The budding lovers took their seats gingerly and thanked Jacques before he departed.

Naruto grabbed a book of matches resting against an intricate, silver candleholder and lit the three candles on it carefully, smiling at his handywork. "When they told me 'Deluxe Dining Experience', they weren't kiding, eh? Talk about fancy!"

Hinata watched Naruto as he lit the candles, her eyes drawn to the dancing flames as much as the man lighting them himself. "Did you set this all up, Naruto?"

"Sure did," he said proudly, leaning forward and tilting his head slightly, "I thought if we were going to do this, we might as well do it right, ya know?"

Hinata closed her eyes as she nodded in agreement.

"Plus," he rubbed a whiskered cheek thoughtfully, "I think it's pretty overdue. You've done a lot for me, Hinata. It's high-time I do something for you too!"

"If you don't count saving me and the entire known world from consistent threats, I suppose," she teased with a half-smile.

"Comes with the territory of being a hero, I guess" he answered with a sportive wink. "I'm glad it's just the two of us this time, though. Thanks for coming out with me on such short notice."

"You know I always would, Naruto," the eldest Hyuga daughter said, far quieter this time, thumbing at the bottom of her dress. She wanted to ask why it took so long, why he hasn't approached sooner, why he made no effort to see her, but now still wasn't the time. That didn't stop a little of that emotion from showing on her face, though.

"Yeah," Naruto said in more serious than usual tone, clearly sensing Hinata's sudden uneasiness, "and that's what makes you so great. A lot of people expect a lot of things from me these days. I don't mean for it to happen, but I end up disappointing some of them and catching hell. There's only so much a guy can do, ya know?"

Not quite the answer she was looking for. She sighed internally and bit her lower lip.

Naruto reached across the table and grabbed Hinata's hand, locking his fingers in hers. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb slowly, feeling the goosebumps starting to form more and more on her delicate skin. Her eyes snapped back to meet his piercing gaze.

"I'll just have to do a better job of taking care of the ones I care about the most. Those are the ones I refuse to disappoint anymore."

Now that, _that_ was the answer she was looking for! It's a good thing this chair had a strong back to it otherwise she was liable to melt to the floor!

Hinata squeezed Naruto's hand in return, her heart rolling in elation and her face unable to hide that emotion either. Her lavender eyes shimmered with hope and appreciation.

"Do you promise?"

"Promise," Naruto replied, a half-smile inscribed on his face, "And I'm pretty sure you know how seriously I take my promises. It's my- it's _our_ \- ninja way after all."

Wow! Was this really Naruto or was the world still stuck in the Infinite Tsukuyomi?! Since when he did become such a smooth operator?! If he kept this up, Hinata was about to insist they skip dinner and just go straight to the wedding chapel for real!

"I took the libery of bringing the esteemed couple some of our finest champagne. May I?" Jacques offered forward a green bottle, the top already popped.

Naruto quickly withdrew his hand from Hinata's, not wanting to embarrass her, but only accomplishing the opposite. From the second he pulled away, she ached for his touch all the stronger... Naruto, of course, feeling the same. Maybe even more so.

"Fill 'em up, Jack!" Naruto said enthusiastically though, to which Jacques complied dutifully.

"Are the esteemed guests ready to order?" he inquired as he poured their glasses full.

"Uhh, I suppose I'll just take whatever the chef specialty is, yeah? Thanks."

"I will as well, thank you," Hinata politely followed.

"Ah, an excellent choice, my friends! I shall return shortly with your cuisine, please do not hesitate to ask for anything!" Jacques bowed faithfully, and departed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Wonder what the house special is," Naruto remarked, stroking his chin, "hopefully nothing gross like bugs or dirt. I know fancy people eat weird stuff sometimes."

Hinata giggled quietly and brushed some stray locks out of her eyes. "I'm sure it's nothing like that, Naruto."

"I don't know, have you ever eaten here before? I hear that the rich people in the Cloud Village eat snake tails, and if we get anything like that, I'll-"

If you were ask to around the Leaf, not many would quantify Hinata Hyuga as a 'person of action'. However, that's because few people truly know her. In general, she was quiet, reserved, careful, and patient... remarkbly good qualities all things considered. But if you were to ask Naruto Uzumaki? Oh yeah, he'd tell you... as soon as she took her tongue out of his mouth.

In one fluid motion, Hinata pushed her chair back, stood up, leaned over the ornate table, and crashed her lips into his. Naruto, in spite of the surprise, responded in kind, sliding his tongue into her mouth and snaking it against hers as he wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders. Hinata's hands ran through Naruto's untamed tresses feverishly and down the back of his blazer. Her touch was one of burning desire and primal need. His, one of fiery passion and unbridled joy.

He rose out of his chair and forced his lips deeper against hers, the craving overtaking him just as it did her. Naruto growled softly as he bit her lower lip and tugged gently, relishing the feel of her soft skin against his. Hinata whined softly and wrestled her tongue against his, exploring every contour of his mouth frantically and longingly. The intensity of the kiss more like a sparring session conducted with their mouths as opposed to a sign of affection, but what do you expect after years in the making? Hell this was tame compared to what they _could_ be doing.

Whether after an hour or simple seconds, neither would be able to tell you, they finally parted and reseated themselves as Jacques footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. A few indignant huffs were heard by the manservant.

"Dinner is served, my most dearest of friends! We have- is everything in order, sire? You and your wife seem to be... panting? Is the room temperature unsatisfactory?"

Naruto drew a deep breath, eyes closed, then checked the question off with a wave of his hand. "We're... we're doing just fine, Jackie. Thanks."

Speak for yourself! Hinata wasn't sure if the world was spinning or it was just her, but whichever it was, it needed to stop! Her attempt to reach for a napkin was pathetic to say the least, only resultling in her champagne glass being spilled and several pieces of silverware falling to the floor.

"Wh... whoops," she mused with a faint smile to the head waiter, "must... must be the cham.. the ch-... it must be the drink getting in my... head or something!"

Naruto laughed jovially and shook his head side to side several times like a dog drying off, "She's... uh, she's fine, Jackie Boy! Whadya got for us, my man?"

Hinata adjoined her hands together and attempted to collect herself, but Naruto was making it awfully hard by waggling his eyebrows and making kissy faces at her as Jacques replaced her silverware and refilled her cup, each giggle harder to repress than the last.

"For the lady, we have a treat indeed!"

Jacques plopped a large serving tray in front of Hinata with a silver covering atop it.

"Deepfried antelope hooves, garnished with lemon, pepper, and a special sauce, served with a crisp side of baked tree bark and a light glazing of duck sauce!" Jacques announced proudly as he pulled the covering off and unveiled the chef's 'specialty'.

Hinata's words and eyes must've been failing her, because whatever this mess on the plate in front of her was, most certainly didn't look edible.

"Oh... oh, thank you so much! It... it looks.. quite delicious!" She picked up some chopsticks and prodded at the dish, determining... well, exactly what to do with it.

"Hehe! Go ahead, Hinata... dig in!" he snickered, taking a sip of his champagne.

"And for the refined gentleman, a platter of our finest snails! Stewed for over 24 hours in a delicate butter and garlic mixture, completed with a steamed broccoli essence finish!"

Naruto's expression a mix between fear and utter confusion as Jacques placed the massive platter before him. What the hell, it looked some of them were still moving! People actually eat this garbage?!

"Bon appétit, my friends," Jacques bowed graciously, spun on his wheels, and sauntered down the steps.

Naruto and Hinata stared at their meals in disbelief. Hinata searching for exactly which part of the hooves to eat, or even if they were edible, and Naruto completely turning his nose up at his snails.

Several minutes passed in silence as they 'inspected' their dinner closely, neither wanting to give the other the idea that it was, well, awful. Hinata knew Naruto went to a lot of trouble to make these reservations on short notice and it couldn't have been cheap, so you could guess who caved first.

"Alright," Naruto spoke up, clamping his nose with one hand, "I think... I think, ah... I think this totally sucks, I'm not eating this trash!" The young Hokage pushed his so-called 'delictables' to the far edge of the table and covered it an obscene amount of napkins.

Hinata laughed heartily and covered her entre with the silver encasing Jacques thankfully left behind. Hers was certainly no more appetizing regardless. "Hey, Naruto?"

"Hm?" he responded, waving one hand quickly in the air by his face to dissipate the smell.

"Would you like to go to Ichiraku and get some-"

"HELL YES, LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"

Naruto jumped up, pulled out his wallet, dropped a couple bills on the table, grabbed Hinata's hand and led her to the window, stopping only to raise his shirt a little and turn the seal on his stomach.

"Hold on."

She looked at him, puzzled. "Hold on to what? I don't understand what- OH MY GOODNESS, NARUTOOOOOOOO"

Before she could process the thought, Naruto's skin turned golden as he activated Six Path Sage Mode, grabbed Hinata by the waist, and jumped out of the window.

"HAHA! BEATS USING THE DOOR, YEAH? WHOO!" he shouted as he flew through the dark sky above like a comet.

...

After landing safely, albeit frazzled in Hinata's case, in front of Ichiraku Ramen and placing their order for several bowls of ramen to-go, the two found a quaint spot in a nearby park. They sat side by side on the bench under a tall oak, laughing at the ordeal they just experienced and eating til their stomach's content.

"Well, we tried at least, eh? Next time, we'll just come straight to Ichiraku, hehe!" Naruto laughed and patted his full belly several times, sighing happily. "You just can't beat the classics!"

Hinata giggled and scooted closer to Naruto, pressing her body against his completely. Naruto draped his right arm around Hinata's shoulders and pulled her tight, the two of them gazing at the stars above.

"Sounds like a plan," she whispered, huddling close to the jinchuriki. She couldn't help but notice how her body seemed to match to his perfectly, like two puzzle pieces fitting together. He was so warm, so comfortable, so strong. She could sit like this forever, perfectly content.

"I don't know if you'll be able to beat that kiss, though. That was out of this world," he jested, bumping the girl with his inner shoulder, "you just jumped over the table and WHAM! Right on my lips, ya know!"

A little flirting, hm? Two could play this game.

"I'll have you know that wasn't even 10% of my kissing skills. I could do way better if I wanted," she teased right back. Must've been a full moon out, someone was certainly feeling bold.

Naruto turned his body to face her and waggled his eyebrows playfully. "Oh yeah? Well it wasn't even 5% of mine."

"Well it wasn't even- Mmmph"

Naruto was absolutely done with this game. He angled his head down and introduced their lips together for the second time tonight, only this time, far more tenderly. He slowly brushed his lips against hers, savoring the satin-like feeling of them and indulging in the taste, a hint of ramen most definitely in there, but that's a plus in his book.

Hinata slid her arms around his waist and allowed herself to get lost in this heavenly bliss, to surrender herself completely to Naruto's protection and security. How could one person have so much power over another? The feathery strokes of his supple mouth sent shivers down her spine and made her toes curl. His strong arm resting on her shoulders, her shelter against the world in this moment, made her want to hold tight and never let go. This is what she dreamed about for so long, all she wanted since she was a little girl.

Also for the second time tonight, her body burned for more the second he pulled away.

"Come on, I better get you home," he said as he stood upright, extending his hand for her to take. She relunctantly did so, but immeidately pressed her body against his as they made the journey back to the Hyuga Estate, even their steps in perfect unison this time.

It was a quiet walk this time, but a different quiet from usual. A sort of knowing quiet, the kind where you don't have to say anything at all to say everything you want. They just... knew. As lame and incomplete as that sounded, nothing was more accurate.

The pair made their way to Hinata's porch and faced each other again, heartfelt smiles saying more than words ever could. A singular porchlight and the silver moon above shone down on them. Hinata was the first to break the silence.

"Thank you... for such an incredible night, Naruto. I had an amazing time," she whispered, fumbling with her keys as she wrestled with staring at the ground and making eye contact with Naruto.

"Yeah, same here. Thanks for coming with me, ya know. I'm glad you came." The usually vibrant and overbearing tone of his voice was far softer now. His lips caressed the words he spoke as much as they did Hinata's lips earlier... over and over.

"So," he followed up, cocking his head to the moon above then back to his date, "I'll see you soon?"

Hinata nodded gingerly, her fingers splaying over her housekeys. "Anytime you'd like."

"Cool..." Naruto breathed, almost inaudibly.

"Cool..." she copied, at a much lower volume that only Naruto's sensitive ears could detect.

Was that really all the goodnight he was going to give after such a great time? No plans for a second date, no big reveal of any kind, no earth-shattering end of the night kiss? I mean granted they already did that a few times, but still. Did he not enjoy the evening? Was she too forward, was she too obvious, was she too-

Almost as if he read her mind, Naruto stepped forward toward Hinata, framed his tan hands around her face, and kissed her with unrivaled passion. Emotion flooded from both of their lips that sent goosebumps through both their bodies, from the top of their heads to the tips of their toes. The love was absolutely palpable, and Hinata's knees immediately went to jelly.

The entanglement was shorter than their first two kisses, but perhaps even more powerful. She had the tingles surging through her body to prove it. There was something here alright, there was _definitely_ something here.

"Goodnight, Hinata," Naruto whispered in her ear as he released her face, much to Hinata's chagrin.

"Goodnight, Naruto," she responded, fighting with every fiber of her being not to run after him as he walked down the illimunated pathway to the road and kiss him endlessly.

Naruto put his hands in his pockets and basked in the glory of his feelings as he walked home. This was... amazing. He knew he liked Hinata, and he knew it for some time now. I mean, it was impossible not to, right? She's beautiful, kind, sweet, hell of a fighter, and she's risked her life for him how many times now? But this feeling... the way his heart was beating, his body yearning for more, his head swimming and not from the champagne. This is love, isn't it? Holy hell!

And much like when she first showed herself this evening when walking down the stairs, only one thought was playing in Naruto's head over and over.

 _She's mine_.

Back at the Hyuga Compound, Hinata crept inside quiet as a church mouse and kicked her shoes off at the door, the soft paddings of her bare feet on the wooden steps the only noise in the house.

She entered her room, closed the doors, and promptly changed into some comfortable clothes before crawling in bed. As her head in the pillow and she replayed the date from beginning to end in her head, only one thought was playing over and over.

 _He's mine_.


End file.
